Snow White
Snow White is an original character from the 1937 Disney animated movie, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. She is one of the Princesses of Heart whose heart was required to open the final door in Kingdom Hearts. Journal Entry ''Kingdom Hearts'' A beautiful princess, gentle and pure as snow. She is one of the princesses needed to open the final Keyhole, and was captured by the Heartless. Her world has already been swallowed by the darkness. The fair-skinned princess first appeared in "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves" (1937). Story ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' Snow White is born a princess, but after her father died, her stepmother turned her into a maiden in fears of the princess being more beautiful than her. Because her beauty comes from both appearance and heart, the Magic Mirror tells the Evil Queen that Snow White is more beautiful than her, despite all those years of not wearing a beautiful gown. Being jealous of her beauty, the Evil Queen sends out her personal assassin and orders him to bring Snow White into the forest and eliminate her. Unable to bear with killing such a beautiful princess, he warns her to run for the hills and never come back. As she escapes into the forest, she meets seven dwarfs and settles down in their house. ''Kingdom Hearts Snow White's world was destroyed by Maleficent. She was one of the first princesses to be captured and taken to Hollow Bastion. In the game, if Sora seals the keyhole of Deep Jungle before sealing the one of Wonderland, Snow White is set to appear in front of the Disney villains instead of Alice. This may indicate she was the 4th Princess captured with Alice being 5th, Jasmine 6th and Kairi last. Her heart was used with the other princesses' to open the keyhole from Hollow Bastion and released the power within it. But Snow White and the other five princesses used their combined power to shield it inside in order to keep it from spreading throughout the universe. They were not able to keep it up for long, but they manage to do so long enough for Sora to seal the keyhole. After it was sealed, Snow White remained in Hollow Bastion with the princesses, Beast, Leon, Yuffie and Aerith. When Kingdom Hearts was sealed she was returned to her own world. Kingdom Hearts II Although she did not appear in the game, Snow White's name was part of the password that allowed access to the DTD dataspace in Tron's world. Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' Recently, a screenshot of Terra meeting Snow White has been released confirming that she will most certainly reappear, this time in her own world. It appears that the story in the Birth By Sleep version is closely connected to that of the original Snow White movie. http://www.khexcursion.net/gallery/image.php?image=images/bbs/bbs_39.jpg Abilities *Because Snow White is a Princess of Heart, her heart holds part of the ability to open the Final Keyhole that leads to Kingdom Hearts. She also has the power to hold back darkness using the light stored within her heart, a power which she and the other princesses can utilize alone (the exact way she fights off darkness is currently unclear). *In addition, her heart (along with that of the other princesses) can be used to create the Dark Keyblade, which allows the bearer to unlock anyone's heart. *Snow White (along with the other princesses) can also upgrade other people's powers, as revealed when they upgraded Sora's Fire spell to Firaga. Trivia * Birth By Sleep sets ten years before the original Kingdom Hearts, yet Snow White remains young and beautiful. It is possible that she is immortal because of her status as a Princess of Heart (However, this is unlikely, as Kairi, a fellow Princess of Heart, grows older). Category: Disney characters Category: Allies Category: Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden Category: Awakening Category: Princesses of Heart Category: Snow White's House Category: Characters Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Birth by Sleep Category: Kingdom Hearts Category:Birth by Sleep characters